Podcasts are sharable media content, typically provided in episodic format for users to download. Podcasts are an increasingly popular medium for distributing and updating content over the internet. Podcasts are available from provider websites, and are typically provided to users or subscribers as Really Simple Syndication (RSS) feeds. Various user devices can be used for receiving these RSS feeds, and are adapted for providing audio output, video output or both to users.
There exist a large number of podcast options from which a user can make selections for consumption. Because only some portions of a podcast may actually interest a particular user, the user is often required to spend time and effort searching for these portions of interest. It would be desirable to provide ways in which the portions of interest are provided to the user that require less effort by the user.